


You have to relax

by Vheldhon



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheldhon/pseuds/Vheldhon
Summary: Short drabble, mostly because I wanted to write something about these two... And this popped up in my head





	

"Don't you think this could be a little... Awkward?" Scott tried to relax, but this situation was... Weird.

He had remarked - in an unexpected way - that he felt a bit overwhelmed the last weeks. Everyone had something in mind when they came up to him, every time they ask for a favor or more or less.  
He shouted "I am tired of this shit!" and then left the briefing room with an angry expression on his face. The whole crew just stood there and said nothing, even SAM was uncertain how to react proper. After all, Lexi mentioned that she should talk to Scott more often and asked SAM to have an eye on the Pathfinder - more than usually and with a focus on his psych. The AI agreed without hesitation and spoke to Scott immediately, but the young man just weaved him off and took a long and pleasant shower.

A few days later, Gil showed up with an idea, awkward and stupid and also lovely at the same time. At first, Scott wasn't sure if he should agree, but Gil managed to persuade him. A role play. Just the two of them at the Vortex, late at night, when most of the guests were too drunk to aware the human pathfinder and his mechanic.

"You just have to relax, Beauty. That'll be awesome!" Gil cheered and let him stood alone at the bar for a moment. Scott was insecure how to react and when Gil came back to him, the forced pathfinder wrapped his fingers tighter around his glas. A role play... He had to act like he never met Gil before. Two strangers at a bar, no pathfinder, no mechanic of the tempest. Just... Them. 

He turned his head to the right and started to say something, but stopped right after he saw Gils face. That cute smile on his lips and the glance in his eyes.  
"What...?" Scott swallowed audible and hard and also had an irritated frown on his face. Instead of asking again, he tried to keep calm and relax and make this whole thing work.  
"May I buy you a drink? You look a little bit lost." Gil sat down beside him, with this playful smirk on his lips the whole time.  
"I haven't seen you here before, you must be new here - right out of kryo, I guess?"  
Surprised how easily this was for the mechanic, Scott raised his brows and cleared his throat. Unfortunately his voice sounded hoarse and it broke on the last words.  
"You're right, just a day...?" He wasn't sure if that was the point of the role play, but Gil ignored his uncertainty in a way that let Scott get used to their idea, slowly. 

"So you definitely need a drink", he pointed out and ordered another one for the pale skinned man - and one for himself, obviously.  
"Ehr, I... I'm a bit confused", Scott started, but was interrupted by Gil immediately with a flirty wink and a matching laugh.  
"My bad! You can call me Gil, nice to meet you!" He raised his hand for a shake and a few moments, Scott just looked at him with another thoughtful and uncertainly frown.  
"Scott", he mumbled while shaking hands with Gil like they just met for the first time, a shy smirk on his own lips. This was awkward, but it worked. Scott felt less like a pathfinder, more like a normal human.

"So, why do you sit here - all by yourself -, drinking, looking gorgeous?" Gil chuckled with a lack of amusement and Scott could feel how his cheeks turned red right up to his ears. Sure, Gil was hitting on him the whole time since they met and Scott returned this favor with joy, but now it felt strange, wrong, and he had to deal with it.

"Celebrating my birthday... I guess." Scott hesitated to answer proper, but now he had to go further. "Back in the milky way, I should turn a year older today... When I didn't messed up my reckoning."  
At first Gil looked impressed by Scotts idea, but then slowly raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait... For sure? Today's your birthday?" He looked shocked and also a bit disappointed, but Scott just shook his head.  
"Kind of, I... Don't know if I should celebrate it or the day I woke up here in Andromeda. I mean, it's like an reincarnation - or something like that."

For him, it was. "We made it." He'll always remember his first words here in Andromeda, his first thoughts - that he felt like he had the heaviest hangover in his lifetime - and also his first worries, about Sara. Important for this thing with Gil, he also remembered their very first meeting. Hurried and impersonal, Vetra just introduced him while she leaded Scott through the Tempest. Back then, Scott had only one thing in mind about Gil. He's cute. His tanned skin, the red hair, his eyes and - damn - even his beard. Usually, Scott preferred cute boys, younger than him and without any facial hair. Gil... Well, he's just Gil. Hot, humorous, gorgeous and a man. Also a bit bitchy and sassy, but that suits him very well. Scott liked his attitude at first sight and it went further during their talks. Now he stands here, with a drink in his hand in a shady bar, with Gil on his side... Acting like there were nothing between them. It felt... Less horrible than the Pathfinder had expected and also exciting in a strange way.

"We have to celebrate it!", Gil smirked and handed Scott a new drink. He let their glasses clink and the forced pathfinder had to admit that this little role play was relaxing, working for what it came up to in Gils head.  
"Sure... How?" Scott managed to smile and that let Gil sign in relief.  
"I have'n idea, Scott... But first... Come closer." He raised his hand, luring the younger one to lean towards him and as soon as Scott followed his order, Gil laid a hand on his neck, pulled him as close as possible and placed a sweet and lovely kiss on his lips.

"Happy birthday, Scott", he smirked after that short, but also intense kiss and the pathfinder had to cover his face with his free hand to handle his blushing.  
"Dear god... Th-thanks." To look a bit smarter, Scott had taken a huge slug of his whiskey, giggling like a high school boy on his first date with his much older crush.  
Gil shook his head with a laugh and put his glas back on the table, standing up.  
"But I have to go, there is someone who has to suffer for hiding important facts... See you later!" He winked and walked away, leaving Scott alone with an slightly aroused smile. He knew exactly what Gil had in mind and after he finished his whiskey, he stood up, paid the bill and followed his mechanic back to the Tempest. This birthday might be the greatest since he could remember.


End file.
